


The Ackles Kid

by whiskygalore



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Danneel, Bottom Jensen Ackles, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spanking, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Jensen wants Mr. Padalecki's dick. Mrs. Padalecki doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657939
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	The Ackles Kid

Jensen likes pretty things. He likes pastel pinks, rainbow brights, and glitter. He likes the feel of smooth satin and soft silks against his skin. He likes girls, but he thinks he might like boys just a little more. He does like kneeling between a girl’s legs and making her come whimpering on his tongue. And he loves the weight of a fat cock filling his mouth. He’s pretty sure he’d love being fucked in the ass by a fat cock as well, but, much to his frustration, that’s a theory he’s not had the chance to prove. Yet. 

Jensen likes his neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki. 

He likes them a lot. 

He’s liked them from a distance for months, watching them in their backyard, swimming, sunbathing, entertaining, fucking. And for the past few weeks he’s loved the stolen hours he’s spent playing with them. Or rather, they’ve spent playing with him.

Jensen likes being told what to do. Sometimes. He likes it when Mrs. Padalecki locks his cock in a cage and teases his balls until he cries. He likes it when Mr. Padalecki tells him to drop down on his knees and warm his dick. 

He does _not_ like it when his mom tells him he has to go to church and listen to yet another fire and brimstone sermon about the evils of sex before marriage or, even worse, God save us all, homosexuality. And he sure as hell didn’t like it when his dad told him he was going to Bible camp last weekend, Jensen’s 18th birthday plans be damned. The man is an asshole.

In Al Ackles’ words: “It’s not like you’re doing anything special, is it? Just another weekend stuck in the library or your bedroom. Or wasting time with your loser friends playing those stupid video games. Far better that you spend the weekend with Pastor James praising the Lord and enjoying the great outdoors.”

For once, Jensen had tried arguing with his dad. Tried pointing out that perhaps Jensen should be allowed to decide what _he_ wanted to do for his birthday rather than what his dad expected him to do. Of course, his dad was having none of it. He wanted a son that enjoyed camping and kayaking and hiking through the woods. He wanted a son that enjoyed rough and tumble, building fires and shooting Bambi’s mom. He didn’t want a son who loved books and the theater more than football games and loud parties. He’s never understood Jensen. Never really tried. 

Al thinks Jensen is a pansy-assed piece of shit, and has loudly informed Jensen of this, on more than one occasion. And that’s before he’s even figured out that Jensen likes sucking dick. When his dad finally finds out that little tidbit, Jensen knows he’ll have worse to deal with than the backhand across the face he got for daring to backchat about bible camp. 

But, fuck ‘em. Who cares. Jensen is gonna be out of here soon enough. Six months and he’ll be in college. And good luck getting him to come home after that. 

Although, he does have one incentive to come back home. Well... two.

One of them is a beautiful redhead with legs that never end, the other is about six and a half feet of sculpted, sun-bronzed muscle with a smile that makes Jensen’s stomach flutter, and a dick that makes his mouth water. 

“Happy Birthday, baby.” 

It’s not his birthday. He’s been eighteen a whole week now. But that’s not going to stop Jensen from celebrating. 

His parents think Jensen’s at his friend Steve’s for the night. Steve thinks he’s at Jessica’s house. She’s been chasing after him for months now. Jensen feels kind of bad for lying to Steve, but he doesn’t really want to go into the whole I’m planning on losing my ass virginity to my hot neighbors conversation. Steve probably wouldn’t believe him anyway.

And, to be honest, Jensen’s so pissed with his parents right now he doesn’t give a shit if _they_ find out he’s lying. Part of him, an admittedly small part, can’t wait to see the expression on his dad’s face when he discovers Jensen is a card-carrying queer. 

It might even be worth the bruises. 

“You with us, sweetheart?”

Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki are looking at him with more concern in their eyes than Jensen has seen from his parents in years. He shakes that fleeting thought quickly from his mind. Jensen has never considered Danneel and Jared to be parental figures. Comparing them to his mom and dad, even for a blink of a second, is just plain weird. 

“Uh, yeah.” It takes a moment but somehow Jensen conjures up a smirk he doesn’t quite feel. 

“Jensen, baby, if you’re not up for this we can forget all about it. Seriously, we can kick back and watch a movie if you’d prefer. There’s no pressure, honey.” 

As she speaks, Danneel runs her fingers through Jensen’s hair; a fluttery tickle slides down Jensen’s spine in response. He’s kneeling on the floor beside the sofa, sandwiched between her and Jared’s legs, already half hard despite his wandering attention. For a change they are still all fully dressed. They have all night to spend together for the first time in weeks. They can afford to take their time even if Jensen doesn’t particularly want to.

Jensen shakes his head, lips forming a pout that he can’t hide. He’ll never forgive himself if he screws tonight up. “No. I want to do this. I swear. More than anything. I’ve been dreaming about it for fucking months.”

Danneel leans forward, and presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Jensen’s scrunched up nose. “Don’t pout, baby. I’m just asking. It’s okay to be nervous. We want you to enjoy yourself and you don’t look like you are.”

“Sorry,” Jensen sighs. “I was just thinking.”

Jared leans forward this time, gently placing a finger against Jensen’s lips to shush him. “Don’t apologize. Not to us. Not if we aren’t playing. Tell us what’s wrong. Is this about last weekend?” 

Jensen doesn’t want to talk about this shit. That’s not why he’s here. Not why he lied to his parents and his friend. 

When Jared removes his finger and allows him to answer, Jensen tries to keep the frustration out of his voice. “It’s nothing. I’m good. I swear.”

Jared and Danneel share a look that suggests they’re not buying what Jensen’s selling. Jensen will just have to try harder. He bites at his lips turning them a deeper shade of red, then slips his tongue out of his mouth and licks them. A slow seductive tease. He looks up at Jared through his eyelashes. “Are you going to make me beg for your cock, Mr. Padalecki? Because I will. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Jared shifts in his seat. “Jensen, listen…”

“For fuck’s sake,” Jensen snaps, cutting off whatever sage advice Jared was about to spout. “Don’t treat me like I don’t know what I want. I’ve had enough of that. I’m here because I want you to fuck me. If you don’t want that then I’ll find someone else who will. I’m pretty sure Mr. Olsen down the block would be more than willing.”

This time when Danneel drags her fingers through Jensen’s hair it’s a rough drag that tugs his head backwards. “That’s three punishments, sweetie. One for rudeness. One for cursing. And one for forgetting that your ass and your dick belongs to us. That _you_ belong to us.” 

Jensen swallows hard, his throat bobbing, uncomfortable at the angle Danneel is holding his head. His dick immediately jumps from half-interested to very enthusiastic. 

Danneel yanks cruelly at his hair, the burst of pain lighting up Jensen’s nerve endings. “What do you say, Jensen?” 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Padalecki?”

“Hmmm,” Danneel muses, releasing her hold on Jensen’s hair. His scalp tingles at the loss of pressure. “I don’t think you are. But you will be.”

Then she slaps him.

Jensen blinks at the shock of the hit. His cheek flashing hot, and goosebumps breaking out across his skin. When she does it again, his gasp isn’t hurt, it's hunger. 

He’s so screwed up. His brain is wired all wrong; pain and humiliation twisting with lust and desire in a way he knows is not normal.

While most boys his age probably dream of fucking the girl next door, Jensen dreams of the girl next door beating his balls while her husband holds him down. Or the guy next door fucking him blind while his wife rides Jensen’s face. Or a million other things involving panties, paddles and punishments. 

Jensen thinks… no, Jensen _knows_ he’s weird with his filthy wrong imagination and strange desires, but Jared and Danneel don’t seem to mind. In fact, if the hard on in Jared’s pants is any indication, they approve wholeheartedly. 

“You want my husband to fuck you, Jensen?” Danneel asks. 

Jensen blinks up at her, heart thumping in his ear in staccato drum beats. 

Danneel’s foot finds its way to Jensen’s crotch. The toe of her stiletto pressing down on his erection. “I asked you a question, puppy.”

“Fuck,” Jensen gasps. “Yes.”

Danneel’s foot presses down harder. “That’s not how good boys ask for favors, is it?”

Jensen’s fingers dig into his thighs. “Sorry,” he manages to croak out. “I’m sorry. I’d like your husband to fuck my ass, Mrs. Padalecki, please.”

“Do you think you deserve his cock, Jensen? Think you can come in here, pouting and scowling, acting like a spoiled brat and get my husband’s dick in your slutty hole that easily?”

Jensen’s not sure what answer he can give that will make exactly that happen in the shortest length of time so he simply settles on fluttering his eyelashes and begging. “I’ll do anything,” he says. “I swear. Just, please… please… I need Mr. Padalecki’s cock.”

“Anything?” Danneel laughs. “That’s tempting, Jensen. You have no idea.”

Jensen tries not to pout as Jared dips his head to the side and whispers in Danneel’s ear. Whatever he says makes her smile, her lips curving in a wide grin that Jared matches, his dimples popping in his cheeks. And then Jensen has to kneel, ignored on the floor, and watch Jared and Danneel kiss like horny teenagers.

Danneel’s foot doesn’t ease up on his junk the whole time, just presses down firmer when Jensen starts to squirm. His eyes are watering by the time Jared and Danneel break apart, jealousy, humiliation and pain mixing in a perfect combination that leave him so desperate to be touched he’s almost crying. 

“Please,” he says. “Please. I’ll be good. Just let me… let me…” Jensen trails off. Not even sure what he wants… Danneel’s lips on him, her hand, Jared’s cock, he’ll take anything. 

When Danneel’s foot finally lifts off Jensen’s dick, Jensen doesn’t even have time to mourn the loss of pressure before her shoe is on his chest, shoving him hard enough to send him sprawling backwards.

“Strip,” Danneel says. “Quickly.”

When Jensen moves to stand up, Danneel stops him, her eyes rolling and tone disappointed. “Did I say you could stand up? Are you trying to annoy me? Do you even want to come tonight?”

“Yes,” Jensen says, urgently. Backtracking quickly when he realizes there was more than one question there. “I mean, no, I’m not trying to annoy you. I’m sorry.”

Danneel sighs, and looks down at her manicure which is apparently more interesting than Jensen right now. “Just get on with it.”

It’s awkward undressing without standing up. There’s no way to attempt seduction with his movements. Wriggling out of his jeans while he sits on his ass isn’t sexy. Heat floods his face as he pulls off his socks, more like a little kid going to bed than a striptease. He’s not sure if this is the type of embarrassment that turns him on. It shouldn't be. His dick, still hard, seems to think it is. 

“Now, ain’t that a pretty sight.”

At least Jared approves of his underwear. He ought to. The panties were a gift from him and Danneel, smuggled to Jensen last Friday before he was shipped off to bible camp. 

They’re beautiful. White silk and lace with pale lilac bows. They’re soft against his skin and stepping into them instantly made Jensen feel sexy. Confident. _Pretty_. 

“You like your present, baby?” Jared asks.

Jensen gets onto his knees and looks up at Jared through his eyelashes. “I do. Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

Jared shuffles forward on the sofa, leans in and kisses Jensen on the lips. Jensen, sighing at the tenderness of the touch, lets his eyes drift shut. “They’re not as beautiful as you, darlin’. Keep them on for me, okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen mumbles, lips still tingling pleasantly. 

“Sweet as this is, boys, someone needs a punishment or no one is going to be getting a reward,” Danneel points out. “So, the only question is, who do you want to punish you, Jensen, me or Mr. Padalecki?”

Jensen bites at his lip. It’s not an easy decision. Jared’s hands are like shovels. If he goes to town on Jensen’s ass, he’s going to feel it for a week. Although, Jensen’s not saying that’s a bad thing. Danneel tends to be more imaginative than Jared. If Jensen picks her, his balls are probably going to end up paying the price. And his nipples. And probably his ass too. Danneel has a sadistic streak that Jared doesn’t and that Jensen is very much in love with. 

But, Danneel’s punishments do tend to go on for hours. And Jensen wants to get fucked sometime soon. 

“Um, Mr. Padalecki, please,” Jensen eventually decides. 

“Good.” Danneel smiles and stands up. “That gives me time to get ready. Jared, make sure he’s bruised and begging when you bring him to bed. And don’t let him come. Or you’ll both regret it.”

Danneel bends down and presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips before she goes. The scent of her perfume lingering as Jensen and Jared both watch the way her ass sways as she sashays away. She really is insanely beautiful from every angle. 

“Over my lap,” Jared says without hesitation once Danneel is out of sight. He slides his belt out of his pant loops, undoes his tie and sets both items to the side before sitting back and carefully folding up his shirt sleeves. 

Jensen’s mouth waters at the sight of those strong tanned forearms. He’s got it bad. 

“Don’t make me tell you twice,” Jared warns, eyebrow raised. 

Thighs trembling with anticipation, Jensen clumsily crawls into position. Jared runs his hand down Jensen’s back, soothing him with a firm but gentle touch as though he’s trying to settle a jittery foal.

“Good boy,” he says. “Now, hands behind your back.”

Jensen does as he’s told, humming in appreciation when he feels Jared twining his tie around Jensen’s wrists, binding him in place. Then he manhandles a helpless Jensen into the position that he wants; Jensen’s dick almost digging a groove into Jared’s thigh with how hard he is. 

“So pretty in your virgin white panties,” Jared says, smoothing the silky material down over Jensen’s cheeks. “Not going to be a virgin for long, are you? Going to spread those cheeks and beg for my dick tonight, aren’t you, darlin’?”

Jared’s finger trails a line down Jensen’s crack, circles so near Jensen’s hole that Jensen already wants to beg. He squirms on Jared’s lap, his cock leaking in his panties. 

“Are you going to beg, Jenny? Beg me to pop your cherry? Let me hear you.”

“Yes,” Jensen groans, shoving his ass up into Jared’s touch. “Want your big dick so bad. Want you to fuck me. Been thinking about it for weeks.”

“Good boy,” Jared says. And then his hand comes down on Jensen’s ass with a sharp slap. It’s loud more than painful, but goddamn, it sets Jensen’s nerves alight. 

Jensen’s thoughts scatter under Jared’s hand. The rhythm of his hits banishing every one of Jensen’s worries, dissolving the last of his anxieties until all he is, is a writhing mess. With every spank, Jensen’s muscles unwind more. His dick grinding against the solid meat of Jared’s thigh. 

“Don’t you dare come,” Jared warns him, as he lands a particularly harsh slap under the curve of Jensen’s ass. “You hear me? Don’t you come, baby slut!

Jensen doesn’t honestly know if he’s going to be able to stop himself. His orgasm is already building low in his belly. He’s a teenage boy living out his fantasies. There’s no way he’s gonna last. 

“I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Shit,” Jared swears, his hand stopping immediately, but it’s too late. Jensen grinds down against Jared’s leg and paints his panties in streaks of come. Face flaming red, tears stream down his face. 

“Goddamn, you creamed your pretty panties,” Jared says. But he sounds more awed than disappointed. “Danneel’s gonna have your balls for this, baby.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen sniffs, wriggling uncomfortably in the wet mess of his underwear. 

“It’s not your fault, honey,” Jared says, kindly. “You can’t help being a nasty little pain slut. Gonna have to tan your hide now though. Can’t let Danneel think I let you get away with it.”

The next hit that lands on Jensen’s ass, straight across his panties, is with Jared’s belt. It stings like a fucker, and Jensen can picture the bruise flaring up beneath it. Now that he’s come, the pain isn’t quite as pleasurable. Not straight away at least. Jared shuffles his legs apart so Jensen’s sensitive cock is no longer pressed against his thigh which helps. Then he starts up a litany of dirty talk in his deep Texan drawl as he lays a dozen stripes across Jensen’s backside, and the punishment soon starts to feel more like foreplay again.

“Okay,” Jared eventually says. “I think your ass is colorful enough to keep even Danneel happy. What do you say, baby?”

Jensen sucks in some deep breaths before he manages to find his voice. “Thank you, Mr. Padalecki.”

“I’d suggest you drop down on your knees and find a better way to thank me, but Danneel’s waiting and we don’t want her growing too impatient.”

Jensen’s a little disappointed. Getting Jared’s dick in his mouth is always a treat. He loves the way it feels, the way it tastes. Loves Jared fucking his face, choking him on it until he shoots down Jensen’s throat. Jensen could come just from sucking Jared’s dick, has done, more than once. But, on the other hand, he really desperately wants Jared’s dick in his ass.

Hands still tied behind his back, and come-stained panties clinging to his dick, Jensen almost topples over when Jared urges him to stand up. His legs are shaking so hard, he wouldn’t make it upstairs to the bedroom without Jared’s steadying hand on his arm. 

And he’d probably hit the deck if Jared wasn’t holding him up when they walk into the bedroom. Danneel’s splayed out over the bed, her gorgeous breasts spilling out of a black lace bra and her panties shoved to the side so she can fuck herself with a vibrator. 

“You boys were taking so long, I thought I’d entertain myself,” Danneel says, sliding the buzzing dildo into her pussy, her eyelashes fluttering shut. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jared groans, his fingers tightening on Jensen’s arm. “That’s unfair, Danni.”

Danneel looks across the room at them both, makes a show of sliding the vibrator in and out of her pussy, squeezing her lace-covered breast with her free hand, pinching her nipple hard enough to make Jensen’s dick jump with want. 

“And look at the mess the ungrateful brat made of the panties we bought him. You weren’t supposed to let our naughty boy come, Jared. I warned you, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry, Danni,” Jared says, dragging Jensen to the side of the bed with him. “I couldn’t stop him. A few smacks across his backside and he was humping my leg like a bitch in heat. He came before I could get a hand on him.”

“I should make you both just stand there and watch while I get myself off,” Danneel says, spreading her legs even wider, her toes pointing hard and digging into the bed sheets as she angles the vibrator against her clit. “Should send you both to bed with hard dicks and blue balls for being so naughty.”

“No, please,” Jensen begs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mrs. Padalecki. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Danneel sighs, and slips the slick-covered vibrator from her pussy, switching off the buzzing with one quick click. “Stop whining, puppy. Come and put your mouth to better use.”

Jared helps Jensen up on to the bed, swats his ass as he crawls awkwardly into position. Climbing up behind him, Jared unties Jensen’s wrists, allowing him a bit more leeway to make himself comfortable between Danneel’s thighs. 

“Ah ah ah.” Danneel grabs Jensen’s hair and forces his head up. “Not yet. You haven’t earned that yet. Open up.”

Jensen’s eyes widen as Danneel nudges the vibrator against his lips, and then pushes it unwaveringly into his mouth. Jensen moans around the toy, and happily sucks the taste of Danneel’s juices from the hard plastic. The toy isn’t as big, or as thick, as Jared’s dick and it’s easy to put on a show, hollowing his cheeks and fellating the vibrator, bowing his back and shoving his ass up in the air towards Jared. 

It’s not long before Jared and Danneel's iron will breaks. Danneel throws the toy onto the bed and roughly pushes Jensen’s head between her legs. Jared lays a volley of smacks against his bruised ass, then leans over him, his erection tenting his pants and pressing hot and heavy against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen can feel Jared and Danneel kissing above him on the bed. He looks up to see Jared’s hands squeezing Danneel’s breasts, then tugging her bra down and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Danneel drags her fingers through Jared’s hair, eyes blown wide and mouth falling open. When Jensen gets too distracted watching them, she shoves his head back down, and grinds her pussy up against his mouth. Jared grunts and ruts against Jensen’s ass as he dips his head lower and scrapes his teeth across Danneel’s nipples. The thought of acting like an ignored inanimate object, nothing more than a sex toy to be used for their pleasure, is just about the hottest thing Jensen has ever experienced. 

His dick is almost painfully hard, his wet panties dragging against his sensitive skin as he humps impotently into the air. He comes unexpectedly, so suddenly it winds him, when Danneel’s thighs clamp tight around his head, her pussy juices flooding his mouth as she orgasms with a throaty curse, Jared’s dick catching at Jensen’s hole through layers of fabric and his hand clamping down on Jensen’s neck. 

“Well, fuck,” Jared drawls. “Looks like you made the kid cream himself again, sweetheart.”

“Jesus,” Danneel says breathlessly, relaxing her legs and draping herself back across the pillows, a decadent picture of satisfaction. “That’s one filthy puppy we’ve got ourselves.”

The look she gives Jensen though, when he dares to meet her eyes, is one of warm approval. 

“You still want me to fuck you, baby?” Jared asks, tugging Jensen up against him, his back plastered against Jared’s front, Jared’s erection digging insistently against him. 

“No pressure,” Danneel adds, her tone losing its teasing lilt, not playing around this time. “We can stop now if you want.”

Jared, the only one not to come yet, makes a mournful noise but doesn’t argue. 

Jensen might have come twice but he’s not done. Not nearly. 

“Fuck me,” Jensen says. “Please.”

Jared mouths against the underside of Jensen’s ear. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says, wriggling his butt against Jared’s dick in an attempt to move things along. “Come on. Please. Want you.”

“Pushy little thing, it’s he?” Danneel grins at Jared, reaching behind her underneath the pile of pillows and pulling out a bottle. “Lube?” 

Jared wrestles Jensen’s ruined panties off him while Danneel strips out of her lingerie and then, by the time Jared has stripped, Danneel has dragged Jensen down on top of her. His legs spread wide bracketing hers, back arching, ass in the air, his mouth sucking at her nipples while she scratches her fingers through his hair. 

“Be careful with our little slut,” Danneel says, finally handing Jared the lube. “His virgin hole is gonna be tight. We don’t want to break him. Not yet.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Jared says. Jensen hears him squirting lube out into his hand and then suddenly there’s a finger circling his hole. He moans against Danneel’s tits, thrusting his ass back against Jared’s finger. Jared smacks him hard. “Be patient.”

Patience is not one of Jensen’s strong points. Not when he’s been desperate to get a cock in his ass for at least two years. Up until now he’s had to make do with his own finger, which never quite seemed to hit the spot. He was always too terrified of his parents walking in on him to experiment at home, and he certainly wasn’t going to give his ass cherry up to any of the moron boys at his school.

Jensen breathes out through his nose with a haughty puff, but manages to curb his impatience when Jared slowly sinks a single finger into his hole. It’s weird. Definitely different from when he did it himself. Maybe because it’s a new angle or maybe because Jared’s fingers are far thicker. After a minute one finger feels good, after two minutes, it’s not enough. Danneel pulls Jensen up to kiss him quiet when he starts to grumble at Jared’s slow progress. Thankfully Jared takes the hint and slides another finger in alongside. Now that Jensen’s used to the intrusion, two fingers doesn’t feel like too much. It feels amazing actually, especially when Jared manages to brush against Jensen’s prostate. 

Danneel keeps Jensen distracted long enough that he doesn’t start to lose patience until Jared has had three fingers buried knuckles deep in his ass for at least five minutes. 

“Okay,” Danneel says, nipping at his bottom lip. “He’s ready, Jay, fuck him now before he combusts. She reaches down and spreads Jensen’s ass cheeks, holding him open as Jared slides out his fingers —with a squelch that Jensen would rather forget— and instead nudges his cock against Jensen’s hole.

The burn when he pushes inside is intense, even with all the time Jared spent working him open. Eyes clenched shut, Jensen buries his head in the crook of Danneel’s neck, and whimpers, barely noticing her hair tickling his nose. 

Jared swears and stills, his hands circling Jensen’s waist. 

“Shhh, baby, just relax for us. Just relax. It’ll get good soon, I promise,” Danneel soothes him. Her nails dig into his ass-cheeks, the short sharp burst of pain making Jensen gasp and then relax as she eases up. 

Jared doesn’t move until Danneel tells him to. And then, with almost superhuman restraint, he slowly inches inside of Jensen until Jensen can feel that he’s buried balls deep. It feels like he’s stuffed so full he might fucking choke on Jared’s cock. His dick isn’t sure what to make of it, hanging only half hard between his legs despite being in the middle of a real-life wet dream, sandwiched between the two hottest people he’s ever met. 

“Deep breaths, baby,” Danneel says. “You’re doing so good, pretty boy. Just tell me when you’re ready.”

It takes a few minutes, a dozen deep breaths, but eventually Jensen feels like he can carry on without passing out or rupturing something. “Move,” he grits out. “Please.”

For once neither Danneel or Jared question him. Jared begins to move, slowly at first but gaining speed and rhythm as Jensen’s grunts turn into happy little whimpers. It starts to feel real good real quick. Jared’s cock brushes against Jensen’s sensitive prostate with every other thrust making sparks flash behind Jensen’s eyes, and bringing his dick fully back on board and eagerly chasing after orgasm number three. 

Danneel’s fingers squeezing into his ass-cheeks makes it all the hotter. Like she’s restraining him, holding him in place and open for her husband to fuck as though he’d run away if she didn’t. He wouldn’t, but God, it’s hot to think about being tied down and fucked like he has no choice. 

“You like that, baby?” She asks, letting go just for a second to scratch her nails across his tender butt cheeks. “Like Jared pounding your ass? Feels good, huh? His dick is so big. You’re never gonna find anyone else that can fuck as good as him. That can stuff you full the same way. He’s gonna spoil you for every other man out there. Even if you screw your way through college, open your slutty legs for all the hot professors and football players, you’ll come crawling back begging me to let him fuck you.”

Jensen whines high in his throat. Jared’s fingers dig pits into his waist. 

“You’re always going to be our naughty little puppy now, aren’t you, baby?” Danneel continues, the dirty talk urging Jared on and making Jensen desperate to find some friction for his dick. He almost weeps in gratitude when Danneel finally reaches between his legs and makes a loose fist for him to fuck into. 

“We could lock you up before you go. Stuff your pathetic little cock into a cage, and lock it away. I’d keep the key around my neck so I’d know you were behaving. Make sure you weren’t sticking it anywhere you shouldn’t or coming without permission. That wouldn’t stop you though, would it? Bet you’d still offer your slutty ass up for anyone that wanted it. Just like a bitch in heat.”

“Jesus, fuck, Danneel,” Jared says and slams into Jensen hard. “The fucking mouth on you.”

“You going to come again, Jensen?” Danneel asks. “Going to come thinking about me locking up your cock for good. Making you into a sweet little puppy. Only good for licking pussy and taking cock in your holes. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Like us to visit you at college and lead you around, collar around your neck, creamed panties in your mouth and clamps on your nipples. Let everyone see what a good boy you are for us.” Jensen’s elbows tremble like they're about to give way. It’s like Danneel has a hot line straight to all of Jensen’s dirtiest fantasies.

Jared kneels back pulling Jensen with him, yanking him back down and sitting him on his dick. Danneel leans forward, smirking, tightens her grip on Jensen’s dick, takes his balls in her other hand and twists. Jensen’s orgasm punches him in the gut, a confused mix of white-hot pain and sharp pleasure slamming into him like an explosion that leaves him gasping for breath and shaking. 

Jared and Danneel manhandle him onto his back, his chest fluttering and limbs limp. He watches heavy-lidded as Jared jerks off onto his belly, his chest, across his lips.

Jensen’s dick is well and truly done this time otherwise the hot splatter of come against his skin would have him chubbing up again.

Spent and exhausted, Jared collapses beside Jensen. Danneel is quick to snuggle into his other side, both of them trailing their fingers through Jared’s spunk and making abstract patterns against Jensen’s flushed skin. 

“Jesus,” Jensen eventually manages to say. “I think it’s safe to say I’m in no way a virgin anymore.”

Danneel hums beside him. “I don’t know about that. I’m sure we could think of one or two ways to despoil you.”

“Despoil,” Jared snorts. Danneel reaches across Jensen and slaps her husband’s arm.

Jensen doesn’t say anything. Sleep too quickly pulling him under, but as soon as he has a nap, he wants to hear more about this despoiling.

_Finis._

_Thank you for reading!_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC. Apologies, but the editing is a little rushed. I'll check over again for major mistakes tomorrow but if i don't post now it won't be Sunday, let alone Sunday morning. Sorry guys <3


End file.
